The objective of the proposed project is to create a comprehensive stereotaxic atlas of Macaca fascicularis. This atlas will include representative brain sections at equidistant spacings throughout the brain. At each stereotaxic level there will be a section stained for cell and nuclear groups, and another stained for fiber systems. Further, there will also be a stereotaxic mapping of the cortical surface.